


Undercover

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Whorehouse AU, sort of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 本來只想擼一發肉，回過神來故事已經長成這樣了(抹臉用餐愉快:)





	

在全然陌生的環境裡穿著浴袍讓民豪自覺像個蠢蛋，何況還是在傑森的私人宅邸裡。他覺得自己就像獵場中肥墩墩的兔子，轉角後隨時會冒出獵犬跟手持來福槍的獵人。

「請往這邊走，先生。」

另一位工作人員在他面前拉開一扇對開木門，露出門後的昏暗空間。厚實門扇甫在他身後無聲閉合，民豪已經判定他不喜歡這個派對。

刻意調暗的光線下散落著一個個由沙發、貴妃椅及軟墊形成的小聚落，彼此之間由垂落的珠簾隔開，裡頭發生的事若隱若現，聲音似有若無地傳出來。民豪面無表情地往房間深處走，眼角餘光不時瞄見珠簾背後三兩交疊的身影，有的身著跟他相同的深藍浴袍，有的渾身赤裸。滯悶的空氣聞起來揉合了慾望及某種微妙香氣，可能是最近剛研發的軟性藥品。

「民豪！」派對的主人向他敞開手臂，浴袍在光線下呈現一種乾涸血跡的暗紅色。「真高興見到你，請務必玩得盡興。」傑森鼓舞似地拍拍他的上臂，「你的偏好？」

民豪花了一秒鐘來理解這個問題，他的片刻無語卻被傑森解讀為猶疑，後者朝身旁深色鬈髮垂肩的女子示意。「把艾薩克帶過來。」女子依言走開，晃著臀部消失在傑森背後的門內。「不知從何選起，對吧？別擔心，我保證你會喜歡艾薩克的。」

_ 我相信你對之前每一個享用他的賓客都這樣說 _ ，民豪在心裡嗤笑。

一陣珠簾碰撞的碎響傳來，艾薩克出現在他們面前。少年跟在場的其他的男孩女孩一樣清秀頎長、渾身未著吋縷，精巧臉龐素淨無妝，惟有嘴唇塗得光滑艷麗，讓他看起來純真又妖冶。

「艾薩克，見過补先生。他就交給你了，我希望你的陪伴能讓他渡過一段愉快時光，了解了？」

「是的，先生。」艾薩克走向前，自然不過地勾住他的手肘。「請跟我來，补先生。」

少年領著他走進一處相仿的隔間，撩開珠簾，等民豪在沙發上落座後挨著他坐下，伸手去搆桌上的玻璃酒瓶。「喝點什麼，先生？」

空氣裡飄散的謎樣香氣在少年身上變得更濃，與其說是噴上不如說是直接揉進肌膚裡的，民豪升起一股想把鼻尖埋進柔軟肌膚裡的衝動。「不用。」

艾薩克懸在空中的手換了目標，落在一旁掌心大小的扁匣上。他掀開盒蓋，從琳琅滿目的藥丸中捏起一顆送到民豪唇邊。「您好像有點緊張？」艾薩克湊近他軟聲勸道，「這可以讓您放鬆－－」

「我猜你接下來要說它還會順便讓我硬起來？我不是你平常接的那些老頭，不需要。」

少年的姣美面容閃現一瞬的錯愕，但隨即船過水無痕。「那好吧。」他做勢將藥丸往自己嘴裡送，民豪一把架住他的手。「你也不准吃。」

這下他清楚地看見對方的纖秀眉眼間閃現的真切怒氣。他也許必須操一個男孩來獲取傑森的信任，但他可不打算連附帶要求都照單全收。他抬起男孩的臉龐，拇指慢條斯理地蹭過細緻光滑的臉頰，低頭吻上那張誘人的鮮紅嘴唇。唇膏的味道令他皺眉，但男孩的唇舌一如他想像的甜美柔滑，像在品嚐一朵初綻的花－－他似乎激發了男孩不甘示弱的一面，艾薩克毫不畏怯地與他糾纏，吮咬他的下唇，輕啃他的嘴角，一手扣上他的頸側磨娑，試圖往下滑進領口。那股香氣更加放肆地湧入鼻腔，媽的，傑森是叫他們在接客前都在迷幻藥裡泡過澡不成？

這個吻令他下腹發緊。男孩不管不顧地往他懷裡鑽，民豪往下摸索，雙手扣住男孩的腰肢及大腿根部，一使勁讓對方跨坐在腰間。艾薩克發出一聲壓抑的低呼，他們四目相對，抵在一起的胯部讓他們意識到彼此的半勃。男孩在他的注視下緩慢地舔了下嘴唇，手不客氣地蹭過他的腹股溝，熟練地解開浴袍腰帶探了進去。

男孩的手柔軟而溫暖，民豪沒有錯過對方握住他的器官時，眉眼間掠過的細小驚愕。男孩抿了下唇，手指從囊袋沿著柱身滑過，民豪感覺自己在對方指間又脹大了些。男孩挪動身體，流動的絲綢般滑下他的腿，用手指逗弄民豪還沒完全硬起來的性器，一邊張嘴沿著筋脈舔吻，不時抬起濕潤的睫毛注視他。濕熱柔軟的嘴唇與粗糙舌葉慢條斯理地撥弄他的囊袋，男孩甚至用臉頰蹭了蹭巍巍挺立、前端開始滲出前液的性器，接著緩緩張嘴，噘起嘴唇裹住濕潤飽滿的冠部，不輕不重地吸吮了下。

民豪的手深深陷進椅墊，在男孩試圖將他完全勃發的器官納入喉間時咒罵出聲，感覺他的傢伙逐漸撐開男孩脆弱狹窄的喉管。「唔......」男孩淺淺吞吐了幾下便將他退出口中，變魔術一般地從椅墊間的縫隙摸出一只保險套，用牙齒撕開了包裝。

然後又是一趟唇舌並用的折磨。民豪用力吞嚥，在開口前確保呼吸平穩。「......自己坐上來。」他啞聲命令道。男孩再次爬上他的腿，通紅臉頰被前液、唾液混合矽油抹得淫靡濕亮，嘴唇紅腫光滑，周圍染上殘餘的唇膏顏色，金髮散亂，眼角濕潤發紅。

但眼神澄亮。彷彿他很清楚自己做了什麼，民豪才是瀕臨失控的那一個。一陣原始的低吼滾過民豪腦際，慾望湧過他全身，他想要教訓對方，想要－－

民豪抬手摩娑少年精瘦的軀體，一手往後分開兩瓣臀肉，在其間摸索到硬物時並不意外。他緩緩拔出肛塞，探入兩指，就著殘留的少許潤滑抽插，引來男孩在他耳畔噴出壓抑低喘。民豪撤出手指，雙手扣住男孩的胯骨，毫無預警地挺動腰胯直插到底。男孩驚喘，民豪的理智應聲潰敗，他發狠地往上頂弄，一下下蠻橫地操開男孩狹窄而柔軟的身體，男孩被頂得連連呻吟，本能地抱住他的後頸。民豪終於如願將鼻尖抵在男孩鎖骨的凹陷處，那股受了體熱蒸騰的謎樣香氣混雜汗水的氣味滾入鼻腔，他在頂動的間隙毫不留情地吮咬男孩上下滾動的喉結跟鎖骨，引來尖銳的哭腔，卻始終沒有半句討饒的話。

他將男孩側放在沙發上，將對方的長腿架上肩頭，用一種殘忍的力道繼續操他。

  
  


紐特被搖醒的時候只想立刻把自己敲昏。他全身上下都痛，腰臀痠疼，使用過度的穴口火辣辣的，那傢伙的尺寸夠嗆也就罷了，那攻勢簡直想把他操進地板裡。他本能地抗拒搖他肩膀的手。

「紐特，起來！」他不認識的女孩尖聲叫喚，「傑森要見你！」

「操。」紐特啐道。他用體力允許的最快速度坐起身－－儘管如此還是像慢動作播放－－每條肌肉都在抗議。他真想喝杯水再沖個澡，但派對結束後並不是挑戰傑森耐性的好時機。

他在書房裡找到傑森。男人坐在單人沙發上，察覺他的到來卻沒有放下手中的書。紐特站著，感覺所剩不多的體力每分每秒都在流失，但他絕不允許自己在傑森面前踉蹌，就算被操到站不穩也一樣。

傑森讓他站在原地，時間長到紐特的視線邊緣逐漸褪成白色。但這還不算太糟，至少傑森沒有叫他跪下。終於，傑森開口了，雖然視線依舊停留在書頁上。「补先生喜歡你。」

「......我想是的，先生。」

傑森聞言抬起眼，紐特垂下視線，感覺傑森的視線一吋一吋檢視他：肩頸處的吻痕、胯骨處的瘀青。「他說－－」傑森說道，語氣讓紐特的胃在聽到下半句話之前就為之扭絞。「我引用他的原話：『他絕不討饒』。」

這差不多就算違抗傑森的命令了。 _ 再一次 _ 。紐特的視野一黑，心跳震耳欲聾。

「你真是個有趣的小東西，艾薩克。就算知道不可行還是一次又一次－－」

「他不讓我吃藥，我有什麼辦法？」

傑森停頓，思緒似乎被紐特拋出的訊息絆住了。「－－好吧，看來他就喜歡來硬的。」他思忖半晌，向紐特揮揮手，意思是他可以消失了。

紐特拖著蹣跚步伐跌進浴缸裡，在一點一點漫過身體的熱水裡縮起膝蓋，下意識地抬起手指刷過對方在頸間留下的青紫痕跡。

那個男人一點都稱不上溫柔，卻從傑森口中救了他一命。

也許他應該感到害怕－－他之前就看過這種男人，他們喜歡具有挑戰性的對象，嘗試用各種花樣擊潰對方，然後踩過一地殘骸尋找下個目標。

紐特縮進熱水裡，他連男人的名字都不知道－－也許永遠不會知道。

至少他容許自己反抗。

 

他無法說服自己畏懼對方。

  
  



End file.
